The Death of the Queen Bee
|season = 5 |number = 17 |airdate = April 15, 2010 |previous = The Parts in the Sum of the Whole |next = The Predator in the Pool |productioncode = 5AKY17 |seasonbox = }} The Death of the Queen Bee is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Bones Summary Two girls are going inside a barn to make out. While laying down on a blanket a racoon with a skull shows up and runs into one of them covering her face in maggots. Bones and Booth get there and she realizes the area she is in is where she grew up. She recognizes the sheriff as being one of her classmates making the sheriff believe that she's there for the reunion. Bones identifies the skull as being cut off postmortem meaning there are body parts separated in the area. Bones finds an upper torso with its ribs missing. She says that according to legend the ribs are cooked and eaten. The sheriff says that a spirit lives in the woods that possesses a person and makes them kill. Bones says that the butcher of Burtonville High has came back. He last killed a person named Sarah when Bones was in high school. Angela says that the urban legend originated in 1956, but Bones says that nothing really happened until she was in high school. Sweets and Booth are talking and he suspects that the janitor, Ray Buxley (Robert Englund), is the killer so Booth wants to go undercover with Bones to the reunion. Hodgins is talking to Wendell about high school and mentions his "baby daddy scare" and Wendell finds out that Angela thought she was pregnant. Bones and Booth are walking by her high school and she says that her and the janitor were friends. They run into Bones' former classmates, Julia and Brad, where Booth says he's her husband, Bobby Kent. Bones talks to Angela and Wendell when they show her the bones and she recognizes the skull fracture on the jaw realizing who the victim is, Evelyn Simms (Brad's wife). While Bones and Booth are talking to Sweets they look over the photos of Bones' classmates and find out that the girl who was killed back then was also dating Brad. Cam and Wendell are talking when he reveals that the murder weapon is like a saw. Angela, Cam, Wendell, and Hodgins are reviewing photos of the reunion to try to find a murder weapon matching a fatal wound found in the victims lung area and they find out an ice carving tool could of have killed her. The ice carver is Carrie, who they interview and find out that she wasn't there the weekend the victim was killed. Angela breaks up with Wendell because he sees the baby as a consequence. Hodgins tells Bones that one of the particulates ends up being chalk and Wendell tells her that the cut marks look like a bandsaw, and Booth realizes that those two can be found in shop class, the teacher being named Andy. While interviewing Andy, the wood shop teacher, he tells Bones and Booth that the week the victim was killed his classroom was cleaned very thoroughly and smelled like bleach. The janitor comes in, says he wasn't the one who cleaned it, and says that bleach cleans blood making the classroom the place where the victim was killed. While trying to figure out possible suspects, Bones asks Booth to slow dance to Kiss From A Rose which he does reluctantly until she tells him that this is the prom she's never had. Hearing that, Booth gives her the slow dance she missed in high school. While Bones and Booth are at the reunion she notices that the star ornaments hanging on the ceiling have matching degree angles to what could be the murder weapon. Angela finds out that the star is an exact match to the wound and find out that the victim was killed when the stars were drying in a rack, shoving her on to them. Ray and Bones are talking because she is trying to find out who made the stars and it ends up being Julie, she made all the decorations. Evelyn and Julie made a pact in high school to share Brad after they both killed Sarah. Julie killed Evelyn because she was jealous and figured it was her turn to have him. Everyone is at the bar and Bones realizes how lucky she is and didn't have to tell them that she's turned out to be successful because she was in a room of people with true friends. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast * Julie Coyle - Megan Hilty * Officer Becky Conway - Jenica Bergere * Brad Benson - Victor Webster * Andy Pfleuger - Ben Falcone * Carrie Turner - Suzy Nakamura * Ray Buxley - Robert Englund * Dede - Shanley Collins * Anna - Aviva Brandes Featured Music * "Won't Stop Getting Better" - Jason Walker * "Kiss From A Rose" - Seal (from the album Seal II, as the single did not get a U.S. release until July 1995) * "The Bomb" - Bucketheads * " Street Player (Remix)" - Chicago Notes *When Sweets talks to Booth about Ray Buxley, he describes him as "Freddy creepy", referring to Freddy Krueger, the villain of slasher movie series A Nightmare on Elm Street. He was played by Robert Englund, who plays Buxley. *There are numerous references to Freddy Krueger throughout the episode: ** When Brennan and Booth first meet Buxley, he opens a locker and clicks his fingers against the door 'Freddy style'. ** Buxley makes sudden appearances and disappearances like Freddy in the dream world (e.g., when Brennan and Booth are walking through the dark hallway looking for the shop class, when Brennan and Booth are talking about the smell of bleach in the shop class) * Booth calls himself Bobby Kent, who works for a newspaper, a possible reference to Clark Kent aka Superman which has been brought up before. I don't know what that means *When Brennan mentions that she would talk about death with Mr. Buxley, Booth says she was Wednesday Adams. Quotes Camille Saroyan: Wendel and Hodgins I'll let Dr. Brennan know that we are looking for a saw that can cut through metal. And you don't have to fight. You both did well. turns around. Under her breath I run a kindergarten. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes